Moonlight Stories
by fireuser3
Summary: Trixie didn't know what to expect what to happen when she was put in charge of checking on the festivities for the Summer Sun Celebration. Making friends was certainly not on the list, and stopping an evil goddess wasn't either. -First Story in my Moonverse Fics-COMPLETE-MOONBURST CHRONICLES IS UP-
1. The Student and Ponyville

**F3: …I can't believe I'm doing this. Hello fellow readers of fanfiction my name is Fireuser3.**

**Pinkie: And I'm Pinkie Pie! Party pony extraordinaire!**

**F3: AHHH! Pinkie what are you doing in here!?**

**Pinkie: Heard you were writing an MLP story so thought I'd pay a visit.**

**F3: …How did you?**

**Pinkie: Don't ask. Oh is this were you do the disclaimers?**

**F3: Ugh…I don't own MLP, it belongs to the Hub, Hasbro, and Lauren Faust. Fireuser3 Blazing Out.**

**Pinkie: And Pinkie Pie.**

* * *

**D9: WARNING! THE NEW MANE 6 WAS CHOSEN BY THE AUTHOR FOR VARIOUS REASONS! DO NOT FLAME HIM OR ME FOR ASSISTING IN THIS! DECODE9 OVER AND OUT!**

* * *

**Part 1 The Student and Ponyville.**

_1000 years ago in the land of Equestria two princesses ruled. The elder sister raised and lowered the sun with her alicorn powers while her younger sister controlled the moon and the night._

_The ponies relished and played in the day while they slept though the younger sisters night. Anger and jealousy began to take hold of the younger sister…until one day she refused to lower the moon to make way for the dawn._

_The elder sister tried to talk to her, but it was of no use as the anger and jealousy turned her into a wicked mare of darkness known as…Nightmare Moon._

_With no choice the elder sister harnessed the most powerful artifacts known to pony kind…The Elements of Harmony!_

_With the power of the elements she banished Nightmare Moon to the moon, but it is said on the longest day of the thousandth year the stars will aid in her escape._

"Thousandth year… could it mean this year?" A unicorn mare says in wonderment.

This pony name is Trixie Lulamoon she had a brilliant azure coat and a pale blue with pale blue stripes with dark grayish violet eyes; her cutie mark was a crescent moon with a star wand which represents her talent in magic.

After finishing the book she quickly ran back to the Canterlot tower where she studies her magic ignoring all who she came across along her way. Several books cluttered the tower room in which she lived for the past years.

Trixie slammed the door opened and startling the only occupant within study room which was a small purple dragon with green spines and eyes "Whoa Trixie what's the problem?" Spike asked in surprise as the azure mare began to frantically look at the bookshelves.

"Spike do you happen to know where that book about The Mare in the Moon is?" Trixie questioned quickly as she levitated several books around her looking at the titles.

Spike looked around the study room for that particular book.

"Let's see… here it is Mare in the Moon." Spike grabbed the book from the shelve and placed it on the table for Trixie to look. The young mare dropped the other books that were in her magic's grasp and rushed over to it.

"It says the same thing here…On the longest day of the thousandth year the stars will aid in Nightmare Moon's escape." She said worried.

"Trixie, Nightmare Moon is an old mare's tale to scare little fillies and colts." Spike said with confidence.

"Well I'm just concerned that this might be true, Spike I need paper and a quill for a letter." Trixie ordered.

"Got it…fire away Trixie." Spike said grabbing the items.

"Dear Princess Celestia, I'm concerned that the tales of Nightmare Moon may be true after all so I suggest that we take precaution on this matter. I would be in best interest that you cancel the Summer Sun Celebration. Sincerely Your Faithfull Student, Trixie Lulamoon."

In a breath of green fire from Spikes mouth he sent the message to Celestia.

"You sure she'll listen to you Trixie?" Spike questioned the matter.

"I'm sure the Princess will understand my concern about this." In a matter of seconds Spike burps up a letter which having a royal seal of the princess.

"My faithful student Trixie, I know your concern for everypony is in the right place, but you must get your head out of those dusty old books and make some friends." Spike said as he read and Trixie's jaw was hanging open in shock.

"As effective immediately I'm placing you in charge of the looking over the preparations of the Summer Sun Celebration which will taking place in the town of Ponyville. I'd expect you to make some friends during your time there I've already made preparations for you and Spike to stay at the Golden Oaks Library. Sincerely, Princess Celestia." Spiked finished.

As the letter ended Trixie and Spike were traveling by a pegasus pulled chariot to the grounds of Ponyville "I cannot believe she ignored my concern and today is the thousandth year of the Celebration and all she worries about is me making some friends." Trixie huffed in frustration.

Spike puts a claw to his chin "Well you have been cooped up in that study room ever since you became her student." He notes as Trixie gives the drake a hard glare.

Soon enough the two landed in Ponyville and hopped out Trixie thanking the guards. The town was in array of colors from a houses that have blue roof and brown walls to the three story town which would think a famous pony lived in it. A fountain in the town square along with a small bridge that crosses a small fishing stream below it and in the middle of it all a giant oak tree with the label Golden Oaks Library printed on a wooden plate.

"You can at least try and be friendly." Spike pleaded said to Trixie as a pink pony with a light pink coat and a dark pink mane with three balloon cutie mark two light blue and a yellow and light blue eyes was walking up to them.

Trixie cleared her throat before speaking "Um… hey my name is Trixie Lulamoon and…" before she finished her sentence the pink one sprung up in a gasp and darted away to who knows where.

"What was that all about?" Trixie asked in confusion and surprise while Spike just shrugs in response and Trixie sighs turning to Spike.

"So Spike what is first on the list?" Trixie asked hopefully wanting to finish quickly and be off to research.

"First off is catering… Sweet Apple Acres." Spike replied.

"And where is that?" Trixie questioned out loud.

"Maybe I can be of help." A voice said from behind. Trixie and Spike looked behind them to see an earth pony mare who appears to be about a few years old than Trixie with a moderate cerise colored coat and a light grayish rose with light grayish stripes going through it her cutie mark is three daisies with smiles and her eyes were grayish harlequin.

"Um… hello miss…" Trixie starts unsure who this mare was.

"Cheerlie I'm an assist teacher at the school here in Ponyville, you two don't seem to be from around here." Cheerlie says in a kind tone.

"Were not; I'm Trixie Lulamoon, and this is my assistant Spike." Trixie says.

"Yeah and we are kinda lost. Do you happen to know where Sweet Apple Acres is?" Spike asks.

"Well I happen to be on my way there to lend a hoof. I'll be happy to lead the way for you just follow me." Cheerlie said with a smile.

"That's very kind of you." Spike says as he and Trixie follow after her.

After walking for about 10 minutes down a dirt path they come into sight of a big red barn in the distance along with a field of apple trees. A sign above a grainer said Sweet Apple Acres.

"So… this looks like the place alright." Trixie replied.

"Now where on earth is that mare?" Cheerlie looked around expecting to find somepony.

Spike and Trixie looked at each other and looked back at her "So who are you looking for?" Spike questioned.

"Her name is…" before she finished a yell that sounded like "YEEHAWW" and a mare that zoomed past them the pony was an earth pony with a orange coat with a blond mane that she kept in a ponytail and wore a brown Stetson hat, her cutie mark had three red apples and her eyes were emerald green which she just finished bucking a tree and the apples fell into baskets.

The orange mare wiped off some sweat with a hoof and looked over to the trio "Oh howdy Cheerlie… and who are these strangers with yah?" the mare asked as she walked over to them

"Actually they're here to… well they haven't told me why they were here for." Cheerlie looked at them before Trixie stepped forward.

"Uh… hello my name is Trixie Lulamoon and…" before she could finish her hoof was being shook vigorously by the orange mare.

"Well howdy to meet yah miss Trixie. Name's Applejack, me and mah family run and keep Sweet Apple Acres up to date." Applejack said surprising with just one breath even after letting go of Trixies hoof, hers couldn't stop shaking up and down so Spike helped to stop her hoof.

"So what can ah help yah with missy?" She asked with somewhat of a western drawl.

"Well Applejack; me and Spike were assigned to look over the preparations for the Celebration today. I believe you have the food covered?" Trixie asked as Spike double checks the list.

"Most certainly do missy and if yah want you can even sample a few of them." Applejack smiled.

"Well I wouldn't want to impose but we really must be going." Before they could leave her and Spike had been shoved by Applejack in the direction of a table.

Applejack brought out a triangle began to ring it "SOUP'S ON APPLES!" she yelled out and before you know it a ton of ponies from the barn started running toward where they heard her

"Applejack you never told me it was the reunion today." Cheerlie said with a surprised look at all the ponies which were mostly earth ponies coming their way.

"Reunion?" Spike questioned looking at all the ponies that had just showed up.

"Yeah, you folks came in durin' the Apple family reunion. Where every apple throughout Equestria come here and have a hay of a good time." Applejack said.

"There's Red Gala, Caramel Apple, Apple Tart, Apple Fritter, Cream Apple, Apple Dumpling…" The list of all her cousins seemed to go on for awhile, and every time she listed one of her cousins they would stack food that were mostly apple based until she reached the end of her list which she took in a big breath.

"Big Macintosh, Applebloom, and Granny Smith. Up and at em Granny we have visitors." Applejack said looking at the old mare in the rocking chair taking a snooze who then snorted and proceeded to wake up.

Granny Smith is an old earth pony, her coat is a simple light green that is wrinkled, her mane is silver grey to describe it, her cutie mark is an apple pie with steam come off it and her eyes are a light yellow.

Big Macintosh is an earth pony stallion, his red coat makes him stand out among the rest, his mane is a shade darker orange than Applejacks coat, his eyes are a darker emerald green, and his cutie mark is a green sour apple.

Applebloom is an earth pony filly, her coat is bright yellow, her mane is a puffy red color with a pink bow in it, her eyes are a dark orange color, and she has yet to get a cutie mark.

"Eh… what, why didn't yah wake meh sooner AJ." Granny replied and proceed over to the table.

"Hello Miss Cheerlie what yah doin here for?" Applebloom asked curiously walking up to the mare.

"Well sweetie I was here to give your sister a helping hoof but it seems to be under control here." Cheerlie concluded.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but we really must be going to check on the other preparations." Trixie said quickly because of the large crowd of ponies.

Every pony awed that she was leaving "Yah won't stay fer brunch." Applebloom asked giving Trixie a cute crying like pout.

Trixie tried to look anywhere but at Applebloom and at that moment her stomach grumbles.

"_Well that was settled._" She thought.

"Oh what the hay why not I haven't eaten anything since breakfast." She said and every pony on the farm cheered.

After sampling everything at the farm they moved on to their next task "Ah that surely was refreshing wasn't Trixie." Spike said tapping his stomach while Trixie looked like she ate too much walking at a slow pace.

"Why… were there… so… many apples?"Trixie complained, Spike and Cheerlie just laughed.

As Trixie began to get back to normal she looked over to her assistant "Well what's next Spike?" Trixie questioned.

"Weather Patrol, and it looks like whoever is in charge is not doing a good job at it." Spike looking around and seeing a bunch of clouds in the sky.

"Whoever is in charge is going to get a big talk from….WAHHH!" before she finished she was hit by another pony that came flying out of nowhere landing them both in the mud puddle.

"Eh heh heh… sorry about that. Stunt went wrong." The mare said shaking the mud off herself as she got up.

The pony is a pegasi or pegasus that her coat is cyan, her mane is multiple colors of the rainbow, her cutie mark is a raincloud sparking a rainbow colored lightning bolt, and her eyes are magenta.

The pegasus flew up into the air to look at the damage she did to the mare she ran into and noticing that she was covered in mud.

"Stay there be right back." The mare flew off and not a few seconds later came back with a storm cloud and started to bounce on it and rain poured down onto Trixie cleaning her of the mud but now she was soaking wet.

"Heh heh sorry let me dry you off there." The mare proceeds to fly fast around Trixie making a mini rainbow colored twister.

When she stopped Trixie was all dried off but now her mane and tail puffed up into a mess and the rainbow colored mare, and Spike couldn't help but fall to the ground and laugh.

"Ahem." Cheerlie toned in tapping her hoof on the ground repeatedly.

"Now Rainbow Dash, you know it's not right to laugh at someone who you just help get clean." Cheerlie looked at her sternly.

"It's fine… so you're the weather pony in charge here?" Trixie questioned.

Rainbow jumped back up and introduced herself "The one and only! I'm Rainbow Dash Fastest flyer in Equestria and future member of the Wonderbolts!" She said with gusto.

"_Great an egotistical mare."_ Trixie thought

"Well are you the pony suppose to be clearing the clouds today for the Celebration, other ponies won't be able to see if the clouds are blocking it." Trixie stated pointing to the numerous clouds in the sky

"Yeah I know that but I can get that done ten seconds flat." Rainbow replied in a more confident tone. That gave Trixie an idea that made her grin.

"Okay Dash, you talk the talk but can you back it up." She replied looking at Dash.

"What are you getting at?" Dash asked cocking her head slightly.

"All that I'm saying is…prove it." Trixie said. As soon as Rainbow heard that it sounded like a challenge.

"Oh. It. Is. On." As soon Rainbow finished talking all that Cheerlie could do was sigh already knowing of the outcome.

In a matter of only milliseconds Dash shot straight up into the air to hit the first cloud and shot to another and another, taking three to four out at the same time.

Trixie just looked on almost slacked jawed at what she is seeing before her very eyes. After what seemed like minutes were only seconds to Dash she returned to Trixie and landed next to a tree.

"Told you. Ten. Seconds. Flat." Dash said with pride before looking over to Trixie who was still in shock. Dash began to laugh.

"You should see the look on her face right now it's priceless." Still laughing and rolling on the ground.

Cheerlie looked over to Dash and started tapping her hoof again "Dash was that really necessary to show off acting like a little filly." Cheerlie scolded.

"Hey that's just who I am okay Cheer? Besides you should stop acting like an old mare and learn to have a bit of fun." Dash countered.

Trixie calmed herself losing her shocked look "Well at least the sky is clear now… huh?" Trixie started then noticed a moving cloud that was coming toward Dash.

The cloud was dark grey meaning it had not only rain but lightning too. The cloud stopped and a pony popped out of the cloud. The pony is a pegasi mare like Dash but her coat was a light turquoise her mane was a brilliant amber with brilliant gold stripes in it, her cutie was a white lightning bolt with three stars two gold and one yellow, her eyes are brilliant gamboge.

She bounced on the cloud sending a lightning bolt toward Dashes tail which send a shock through her send her to the ground and turned the tip of Dashes tail charcoal black. Dash got back up from the shock and looked around for the perpetrator before giving a small scowl.

"I only know one mare that would do this." She whispered and then looked toward where the bolt came from and the mare that was on the cloud laughing.

"LIGHTNING DUST YOUR GOING TO GET IT!" Dash yelled at the top of her lungs and flew after Dust leaving a rainbow streak behind.

"What the hay was that all about?" Spike questioned.

"Oh that's just the local prankster of the town Lightning Dust, she pranks all ponies in town, but it's all for fun Trixie." Cheerlie said looking at her mane that is now all puffy.

"Should we maybe…" Cheerlie starts as Trixie just shakes her head.

"No it's fine Cheerlie." She said giving a sideways glance to Spike who was still snickering every now and then.

"Well Spike what's next, hopefully it's something better than watching her clearing the sky?" Trixie asked hoping the next thing won't be too hard.

"Fireworks display, at the town hall." Spike answered.

"Great idea I'll take you two straight there, beside I need to check on a little filly of mine." Cheerlie said escorting the two into town as Trixie and Spike look at each other when she had said the last part.

Trixie and Spike were still wondering what she meant by that last statement she said. Walking toward Ponyville they heard a sound that was like a loud whistle going off and coming at them.

"DUCK!" yelled a voice from a distance but it was too late what sounded like a whistle quickly turned into a loud BANG sound that exploded in front of the trio who were thrown to the ground by the force of the explosion.

After the explosion Trixie was dazed and down _"Great first I got crashed into by an egotistical pony and now this happens."_ Trixie thought almost irritated.

"No ponies or um dragons hurt." the voice said. Trixie looked around at where the voice came from, before looking down and in front of her was a small filly.

The filly is a unicorn her coat is an ash grey while her mane was a crimson red and electric blue almost like it was on fire and her mane parted back on both sides while a few stands hung in front of her. Her eyes were a deep red-orange. The filly as yet to obtain a cutie mark.

"No ponies hurt dear." Cheerliee says reassuring the filly. The filly wiped imaginary sweat with her hoof.

"Well that good cause I don't want…" before she finished another voice shouted out in the distance.

"PENDRAGON SHIMMER!" a voice that sounded more mature and sounded like it was running toward the filly who was now scared stiff.

"Oh ponyfeathers." Was all she could say as a dust cloud was seen in the distance the stopped when close and spread dust.

The source of the voice came into view was a unicorn mare who appears to around Trixie's age with a coat that was a brilliant amber. Her mane was like the filly mixed with vivid crimson with brilliant yellow like a blazing fire which contrasts with her moderate cyan colored eyes. Finally her cutie mark was a yellow and red blazing sun.

"What…happened…here?" The mare said in between breaths the question directed at the young filly who was looking back and forth…basically anywhere except at the mare in front of her.

"Well…um one of your…um fireworks might have accidently…got lit." The filly known as Pendragon said trying to come up with an excuse. The mare lifted an eye in suspicion at the fillies tone but decided not to pursue it. She sighed and looked toward the trio.

"I'm sorry if my sister has been any trouble." The mare replied. Trixie and Spike were taken aback that this mare was the fillies sister.

"Oh no no no not at all we were just on our way toward the town hall for the firework setup." Trixie said shaking her head.

"Fireworks setup oh then I'm guessing you're looking for the pony in charge of it?" The mare questioned.

"Yes we are Miss… um who are you?" Trixie asked.

"Names Sunset Shimmer and this little filly over here is my sister Pendragon Shimmer and I'm the one to make sure the fireworks goes off without a hitch." Sunset replied and her sister waved at them.

"Well nice to meet you both my name is Trixie Lulamoon and the baby dragon here is my assistant Spike and this is…" she started.

"Well hello Sunset. Is Pendragon trying to get her cutie mark again?" Cheerlie interrupts with a bit of a giggle.

"Yeah and I guess somepony decided to try her hoof at firework displays." Sunset replied while messing with her sisters mane.

"Hey sis cut it out I just brushed this morning." Pen shoving her sisters hoof off.

"It seems you two have been acquainted." Trixie concluded.

"Not just acquaintances, Cheerlie actually helped me get a job as a magic tutor, she the best friend I could ever have." Sunset complimented making Cheerlie blush a little

"I was nothing just an act of kindness nothing more." Cheerlie said as Sunset smiles rolling her eyes before looking back to Trixie.

"So Trixie you want to have a look at the fireworks display I have planned for the Celebration right?" Sunset replied suddenly.

"How you know it was for the Celebration?" Trixie questioned.

"Simple deduction, your saddle bag that seems to have been torn from a quill poking out that means you are carrying a check list and…" Sunset leaned toward Trixie and smelled her breath.

"Your breath smells like apples, which means you been to Sweet Apple Acres about say thirty two minutes ago give or take a few seconds." Sunset continues and then sighs.

"Plus you mane is a complete disaster which the way it would be like that would be if you had a run in with a certain rainbow mane pegasi who decided to do one of her famous Rainblow-Dry on you." She finished as Pen chuckles

Trixie blinks at Sunset's deduction which was right "Well guess you're not the only bookworm here are you Trixie." Spike said a bit surprised himself as Cheerlie chuckles.

"Sunset like to read quiet a bit, but mostly mystery books. Though trust me when I say you'll never meet a more honest mare like Sunset." Cheerlie complimented.

"Yea, yea but we still have lots to finish on so you'll have to look at it later. Trust us when it's finished you'll be awed." Pendragon said.

"I'm sure it will be great Pendragon."

"Pen." She interjects a little irritated.

"Huh?" Trixie questioned "Call me Pen, Pendragon is just so long." Pen replied.

"Sure thing Pen." Trixie finished.

"Oh before I forget, Sunset dear have you seen Emerald Jewel anywhere?" Cheerlie asked. Sunset pondered the question a minute before coming up with an answer.

"Well she's inside the town hall helping with the decorations with Rarity and Coco Pommel." Sunset finally said.

"Thanks." Cheerlie smiled and continued escorting Trixie and Spike toward town hall. Once they left Sunset and her sister behind the walked toward the town hall which would be the center of the celebration. It was the easiest to spot due to it be the actual center of the small town and was one of the tallest places in town next to one of the mansions.

Once they got inside the town hall, it was decorated in an array of ribbons, streamers and colorful bows. In the center of the decorations is a unicorn mare, her coat was silk white, her mane and tail is a violet color that both have been curled, her cutie mark were three well arranged diamonds, and her eyes were blue.

Spike gave a slacked jawed look when he saw this mare as hearts appeared in his eyes. Spike started to trot over but Trixie stopped him with her magic.

"_Easy there lover dragon."_ Trixie thought.

The mare seemed to be going through some ribbon colors to see what would fit the décor. "No." the mare said to a light green color ribbon and plenty more until she found one that fit which was ruby color ribbon. The way this mare spoke reminded Trixie of several ponies back in Canterlot.

"Ahem." Trixie spoke up trying not to be rude, the mare turned around to look at the trio standing by the door.

"Oh hello dears how could I be of service." She addressed them.

"Are you Miss Rarity?"Trixie asked.

"Why yes dear and… WHAT IN EQUESTRIA HAPPENDED TO YOUR MANE?" Rarity started then exclaimed when she saw the state of Trixie's mane which had puffed out after the run in with Rainbow Dash.

"Oh… uh it nothing just a little run in with some pony, I'm just here to check on the decorations and be out of your hair." Trixie explained

"My hair what about your hair?! It's a crime against fashion all around Equestria." Rarity examined Trixie's mane.

"Come now we are leaving for my bouquet immediately darling come." Rarity said dragging Trixie along.

Rarity looked towards the curtains "Coco, Emerald come now were leaving." As she called a pony appeared out of the curtains that was an earth pony mare that is a little smaller than Rarity her coat was a light amberish gray color and her mane was a combination of light grayish cyan and light opalish gray and the tip of the mane curled while her eyes are light cyan, her cutie mark was a lavender floppy hat with a scarlet feather in it. She is Rarity's assistant Coco Pommel.

Another pony came running out before running into a pillar "Who put that there?" said the voice of the filly who had run head first into the pillar.

The pony is an earth pony filly who's coat is a jade green while her mane and tail is a silver color with a hint of blue at the tips which are curled and a small part of her mane covers the left eye to the point it can't be seen, the filly has yet obtain a cutie mark. She is Emerald Jewel and is the adopted daughter to Cheerlie.

They both walked up to Rarity "Were ready Rarity." Coco announced as Emerald walks towards them and hugs Cheerlie.

"Hey mom." Emerald said cheerfully. Trixie and Spike were taken aback from what the filly said.

"MOM!" they looked at Cheerlie and all she did was giggle.

"So how is my little Jewel?" She walked over and nuzzled the filly.

"Mom! You're embarrassing me in front of Rarity and Coco." Emerald said with a slight blush of embarrassment.

"I never expected for you to be a mother Cheerlie." Spike said.

"Well…I actually adopted her. Trixie, Spike this is Emerald Jewel my adopted daughter." Cheerlie introduced

"Hello." Emerald waved

"And the other pony is Coco Pommel who's an assistant at Rarity's bouquet her in Ponyville." Cheerlie said and Coco just curtsied in respect.

"Coco we must get Trixie's mane here straightened up." Rarity said

"That is no problem, the bouquet is not that far." Coco reassured

"Can we go mom?" Emerald asked

"Sure, I've been showing them around Ponyville for awhile care to help me out Emm?" Cheerlie asked

"YES!" Emerald practically yelled excitement in her tone.

The bouquet was near town hall so it wasn't a long walk. The bouquet's a two story building with a purple roof with four windows two on the two layer of the bouquet and the rest on the bottom floor it is also designed like a carousel. As soon as trio now became six entered the bouquet Rarity quickly brought Trixie up to a mirror and began grooming her mane.

"_This is not what I've had in mind."_ Trixie thought as she was being groomed. The grooming took thirty minutes but Rarity didn't stop there she began putting dresses on Trixie.

"Well darling what do you think?" Rarity eyeing what Trixie's currently wearing

"It's…um… nice Rarity." Trixie replies out loud sweatdropping

"_This is so embarrassing." _She thought

"So Trixie why is a pony and a baby dragon doing here in Ponyville?" Coco asked

"Well I'm the overseer for the upcoming Summer Sun Celebration. To make sure everything is in order." Trixie stated

"And where did you come from dear?" Rarity prodded

"I came from Canterlot to…" Trixie started then Rarity let out a loud gasp much like the strange pink pony from earlier.

"CANTERLOT! You mean the Canterlot! The fashion, the gossip capital of the Equestria, why didn't you say that before I know all about how Canterlotians act it almost perfect! Why I only dreamed of going to Canterlot and…" Rarity proceeds to rant on about all of Canterlots fashions and other things thus giving Trixie, Spike, and Cheerlie with Emerald in tow there chance to run.

"Let's get out of here before she decides to style my mane." Trixie said running and grabbing the love struck Spike out of the bouquet.

"Come back again." Coco waved them goodbye. After escaping the fashion grip of Rarity they moved on to the next/last thing on the list.

"One last thing to check on and that's the music." Spike said

"Oh I know where that is she's probably working on the music right now." Cheerlie said as the now four ponies walk their outside of Ponyville to what seemed like a small cottage home. In the background was the entrance to a forest.

They looked around for the pony taking care of the music part. After searching around the home they heard a small song what seemed like a lullaby from the back part of the home. They looked at the back and there they a small tree filled with eight birds of different species and a pegasus mare.

The mare coat was butter yellow, her mane was long as it almost touches the ground and is lighter pink color that hanged on her right side of her head, her cutie mark were three butterflies two blue and one pink, her eyes were a light blue. She seemed to be teaching the birds how to sing. The mare flew up to the tree stopping the birds from continuing in there singing.

"Um excuse me Mr. Blue Jay, I don't want to interrupt you but you are off beat just a tiny bit ok." She said in soft gentle tone trying not to upset the bird.

"Um excuse me Miss." Trixie said and before she knew what happened the mare froze and fell on her back with her hooves straight up

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you I was just wondering about your name. My name is Trixie Lulamoon." Introducing herself.

She got and tried to say her name "Um… my name is Flutter*whisper*" she said in a low gentle tone

"Sorry could say that again please." Trixie said

"It's Flutters*whisper*" still sounding in a low tone

"Um one more time please." Trixie said putting her hoof to her ear

"Fluttershy." She said her name.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Fluttershy." Trixie said as Spike cleared his throat from behind her and Trixe stepped out of the way to give a better view of him.

"Oh and this baby dragon here is Spike my assistant." Spike waved at Fluttershy

"Oh my goodness!" Fluttershy squealed and zipped over to Spike

"Is he really a dragon, please tell me what you're thinking right now." Fluttershy big smile and big eyes gazed into Spikes green eyes.

"Um well." Spike was thinking of something until Cheerlie interrupted

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid we can't stay long Fluttershy, is the music for the Celebration ready." Cheerlie said

"Oh yes it will be ready by the time the Celebration starts." Fluttershy reassured.

Trixie let out a relived sigh "Thank you very much Fluttershy." She finally said

"Oh it's no trouble at all; the birds did all the work I just helped them along." She replied

"Well Trixie that's everything on the list." Spike said checking off the music.

"Well guess that's everything then, thank again Fluttershy and you too Cheerlie for getting us here." She says thanking the both of them

"It's no problem; I'm just a mare looking for anypony that could use a helping hoof every now and then." Cheerlie replied.

"Well I guess I better be going, got to get a certain filly back home." Cheerlie picking Emerald up and putting her on her back

"Aw, but Mom I want to stay out longer please!" Emerald begged with her puppy eyes.

Cheerlie pondered it and came up with a solution "Well… we can out for a little longer until the party then you go straight to bed okay." Cheerlie explained

"YAA! You're the best mom!" Emerald gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"If you need anything else Miss Trixie don't be afraid to give me a shout." Cheerlie said

"I'll keep in touch." Trixie and with that Cheerlie and Emerald left

"Well we must be going to if I want to get started on my research." Trixie said

"Bye Fluttershy." Spike waved and she waved back. It was already evening after checking everything on the list.

They both arrived at the doorstep of the Golden Oak Library "Are you still going to research the Mare and the Moon, it's only an old mare's tale Trix." Spike trying to get her out of it.

"Sorry Spike but I just want to make sure that if it is true we are in some deep trouble." Trixie replied. They entered the library and the lights were all off.

"Huh who turned out the lights?" Trixie wondered in the confusion.

Then the lights flicked back on with a bunch of ponies waiting for her "SURPRISE!" everypony yelled out making Trixie jump three feet in the air.

"What… where… who…huh?" she said in the confusion

"Well that leaves why and when huh." The pink pony spoke up and giving Trixie a cupcake.

Trixie put a hoof to her muzzle when she saw this mare "Wait you look familiar somewhere." Trixie trying to recall then it hit her like a ton of bricks.

"You're that mare from this afternoon." Trixie realized as she pointed to the mare.

"Yep Yep that's me I'm Pinkamenia Diana Pie or just Pinkie Pie for short, glad to meet you Trixie." Pinkie suddenly recalled Trixie's name.

Trixie blinked surprised this mare she just met already knew her name yet she hadn't even introduced herself yet to her "But I didn't even give you my name." then Pinkie brought out a letter from her mane that seemed familiar to Trixie

"This is yours is it." Pinkie said in a cheerful tone

"_I must have dropped it when I got out of the chariot."_ Trixie thought as she took back the letter

"Well all I have to say is…" She took in a huge breath

"WELCOME TO PONYVILLE TRIXIE!" She yelled out and zoomed somewhere else.

"That mare is so…" Trixie started

"Random." Spike finished looking towards her

"Well Trixie this your chance to get out there and make some friends, just give it a shot will yah." Spike said. Which there were some familiar faces; Sunset Shimmer and her sister, Rarity, Coco, Cheerlie and Emerald, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, and that Lightning Dust Rainbow was chasing a while ago. Trixie pondered the thought a minute or two.

"_Well I guess my research could wait a little bit longer until It's time for the sun to rise."_ Trixie thought and went to take Spikes advice and went to the mare she didn't talk to today; Lightning Dust

"Um hello there Lightning Dust my name is Trixie Lulamoon and…" before she finished Lightning spoke

"Whoa, how'd you know my name, are you psychic? Very suspicious." Lightning spoke very fast and Trixie tried to come up with an answer

"I …uh got your name from Rainbow Dash. That was your name she was shouting out right?" Trixie asked hoping she had her facts right and didn't get the mare's name wrong.

"Yep yep that's my name don't wear it out. I'm Lightning Dust your laughable and local Ponyville prankster pony at your service." She said in a very hyperactive tone

"So what was that at the park earlier today? You zapping Dash on the tail with that bolt?" Trixie asks.

Lightning let out a small laugh "Oh that was just one of my pranks you know, I took precautions not hit her directly, even though I'm a prankster I have standards." Lightning said proudly.

They talked for hours until it was nightfall and the mayor of Ponyville appeared on the stand, tapping the microphone to get everyponies attention.

The mayor was an earth pony that had a tan coat with a white mane that display her age her eyes were a light magenta eyes which she wore a small set of glasses, her cutie mark is a balancing scale.

"Attention ladies and gentlecolts I'm proud to announce that this years Summer Sun Celebration was a huge turnout and how else to finish off the Summer Sun Celebration is none other than the ruler of the Sun, PRINCESS CELESTIA!" She announced and the curtain opened where Celestia should have been but instead appeared empty.

Then out of nowhere a shadowy mist appeared on stage, the lights flickered out as the shadow mist began to transform into what seemed like a large pony. As it took its shape, the shadow turned into an alicorn mare, she was taller than any regular pony, her coat was a dark navy blue, her eyes were dark green with a cat like pupil, her horn is longer and sharper than any unicorn, her wings huge and more vampire bat like, her cutie mark was that of a white crescent moon.

She spoke with more of a Canterlot voice but with more fear. "I'M SORRY TO KEEP YOU WAITING MY SUBJECT BUT YOUR PRINCESS HAS RETURNED!" She yelled out and started to laugh to bring even the bravest stallion to his knees. Trixie realized who this mare was and began to back away.

"Just like in the legend, the stars will aid in her escape." Trixie swallow at just the name

"Nightmare Moon." Trixie said the name that was thought to be an old mare tale now standing in front of her in all her glory.

* * *

**F3: Well this could be a problem.**

**Pinkie: Wow she's defiantly not a happy camper. How could this get any worse from here?**

**F3: PINKIE DON'T SAY THAT!**

**Pinkie: Too late just did. *Smiles***

**F3: Ugh… Next time: Moonlight Stories P2: Trials and Tribulations. I'm Fireuser3 Blazing Out.**


	2. Trials and Tribulations

**Pinkie: Hello everypony!**

**F3: Fireuser3 here with the pink menace… ugh why me?**

**Pinkie: Well you are going to be stuck with me for awhile.**

**F3: Well as long as you're here do the disclaimer.**

**Pinke: Sure! Fireuser3 doesn't own My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. It belongs to Lauren Faust, The Hub, and Hasbro. He only owns his OC's Emerald Jewel and Pendragon Shimmer.**

**F3: I'm Fireuser3 Blazing Out.**

* * *

**Part 2 Trials and Tribulations.**

Nightmare Moons appearance scared everypony into a panic. Nightmare Moon began scanning the area at where she was "Well it seems that even after my imprisonment, Equestria hasn't changed a bit." She announced.

"So, who wishes to challenge me, a nightmare frightening everypony who ever stands against it!?" She yelled with her royal voice

"Will it be you?" pointing to a mare who was protecting her foal.

"Or you?" to a stallion but he just took a step back.

"None of you, well then I guess Equestria will be much easier to conquer then I thought it would." She stated and laughed like a mad mare and vanished in a puff of smoke.

Everypony was still in a panic and everypony began to leave the Town Hall in a frantic pace "Pen wait for me at the house." Sunset said sternly glancing to her sister.

"And take Emerald with you." Cheerlie finished in a worried tone.

"You got it, c'mon Emerald!" Pen obeyed heading out not waiting for Emerald.

"Right behind…" she smacked into the side of the door "You." She finished and ran after Pen.

Trixie ran back to the library, but had company following right behind her. When inside she began pacing.

"Ugh! Trixie knew Trixie should have gone back to my research, but no Trixie doesn't even get a chance to do that!" Trixie stated.

"Um… Trixie?" Spike starts seeing Trixie pacing.

"WHAT! TRIXIE IS TRYING TO THINK!" she yelled out in frustration.

"Your doing it again." Spike said

"Doing what?' she questioned not realizing she had fallen into an old habit.

"Saying your name in your sentences." Spike pointed out.

Knowing what she was doing, she blushed a little in embarrassment "Uh hehehe oops." Trixie replies.

"What is going here Trixie?" Cheerlie asked as her, Rainbow Dash, Lightning Dust, Sunset, and Coco followed having been concerned when she left in a hurry.

"Well if you really must know I'll try to keep it short so you don't fall behind." Trixie took in a breath before she continued.

"Nightmare Moon was sealed away many years ago with the help of the magical relics known as the Elements of Harmony and was sent to the moon for one thousand years, but it also said in the book about the Mare in the Moon the stars will aid in her escape, so she has returned to cast all of Equestria into eternal nighttime." Trixie stated in a fast pace tone.

The others just blinked at what she just said "So I need to find the book called 'Elements of Harmony A Reference Guide' and its somewhere in this library." Trixie said in a hurry as she started scanning the shelves, but stopped when Dash spoke.

"Well why you didn't say so in the first place." Rainbow said and started flying around.

"C'mon Dust." She motioned her to follow her.

"Coming Dash!" Dust said and flew up to assist Dash.

"We'll check down here; Sunset you'll check with Cheerlie on that section, and I'll help Trixie here." Coco said and walked over where Trixie was looking through her books. Trixie was surprised at first that they were helping even though they've just met.

"You don't have to help me you know?" Trixie said placing three stacks of books next to her.

"I know but I can't help myself I guess it just me." Coco grabbing a book and started flipping through it. Trixie went to grab another some more with her magic after reading the one's she finished but Coco stopped her.

"Allow me to get that." Coco proceeds to grab a ladder that was next to the staircase and proceed up the ladder a grab the books Trixie needed.

"I could have gotten those with my magic you know." She replied.

"I know but you must get tried using your magic all the time, so you need to rest every now and then so you won't wear yourself out." Coco stated as she went up the ladder.

"Just let me do the lifting for now." She adds looking down at Trixie with a smile.

Trixie thought what she said before answering "Well that is mighty helpful of you Coco and thank you." She replies as Coco comes down with a book in her mouth giving it to her.

"Oh it was nothing just making sure you don't tire out" she said as she went back to looking through the books. Lightning Dust and Rainbow Dash were looking on the top shelves trying to find that elusive book that Trixie needed.

Dust quickly looked through each book she grabbed "Nope." Tossing a book aside and grabbing another.

"Nah." She continues tossing another one.

She then grabs a book entitled "Elements of Harmony A Reference Guide. Nope…" she says tossing it aside, and then realizing what she said zoomed down and scooped it up.

"HEY I FOUND IT!" Lightning said with glee zooming over to where Trixie was at.

After all the sudden chaos of searching the books were scattered in almost every direction "You found it, nice work Dust, high wing!" Dash complemented and high winged each other.

"Okay now there has to be something in here about the location of the Elements of Harmony and more about them too." Trixie mumbles to herself as she began flipping through its pages.

"Ah Ha right here! It says that there are five total Elements: Laughter, Honesty, Generosity, Kindness, and Loyalty but it is also said that there is a sixth element." Trixie said in delight and a bit of puzzlement as she read.

"Wait six but you just said there were five." Sunset replied.

"Yes but it says that the sixth element is a mystery, and it will only reveal itself to one that is worthy of it." Trixie read off.

"Well where can we find them at?" Cheerlie asked. Trixie flipped through it again to find the page of its whereabouts.

"Well… it says they can be found at the Castle of the Two Sisters in the… Everfree forest? Huh?" As soon as Trixie said Everfree Forest everypony froze.

"Um… hehehe Trixie you sure… that it said Everfree Forest?" Rainbow asked in a sarcastic but worried tone.

"Well we know where they are we'll meet up back here in ten minutes to get prepared." Trixie closed the book and proceed to her room to pack supplies as so did everypony else despite of the location they were headed.

After the ten minutes have passed everypony met at the library with each pony carrying supplies in saddlebags "Should we tell her about that place?" Sunset questioned.

"Well we should if we don't she'll just think of it as just an ordinary forest." Coco answered.

"Plus we can't let her go in there alone can we." She then added after a few seconds.

"Yes I believe she should know what the forest is capable of." Dust agreed and Cheerlie nodded.

"Then let's tell her." answered Sunset. Trixie came down from her room.

"Alright girls let's get to it!" Trixie announced in a sing song tone of voice.

"Hold on there, do know what the everfree forest is?" Sunset asked

"No clue, but this is what adventures are about right? Plus the longer we wait the more likely Nightmare Moon is to get stronger. Now let's go girls!" Trixie said with a small frown that turned into a determined smirk.

"Spike watch the library till we get back." Trixie looks back and ordered.

"You got it."Spike said saluting to them as they left.

They walked outside of Ponyville towards their destination but the rest of them are starting to worry. Nopony said a word until they got to the entrance of the forest which just the looking at it alone is frightening enough to scare anypony. Everypony but Trixie gave a slight worry look as they stared inside.

Trixie let out a breath and proceed inside "Well no turning back now." Trixie said and confidently took a step inside and everypony followed suit.

Ever deeper they entered inside the darker it seemed to get. Trixie and Sunset had to illuminate the area so that they could see in front of them.

"Everpony stay close we don't want anypony getting lost in here." Sunset stated. Everpony was being as cautious as they could be.

Rainbow and Lightning looking from above for any danger as Cheerlie was keeping an eye on Coco because of her height disadvantage being smaller than most mares.

"Everything looks normal so far. Nothing out of the…" Trixie ran into what looked like a truck of a tree.

"When was this put…" Trixie looked up to find a tree with what looked like teeth

"Here… AHHH!"

Trixie shouted and everpony ran for cover but ran into another tree with a frightening image but no matter where they ran to they're surrounded by more frightening trees and even Dash was scared enough that she came to the ground.

Everypony seemed scared out of their wits; well almost everypony. Lightning Dust was looking at the tree making funny faces at the trees. Sticking her tongue out, and other random things.

She then turned to the frightened mares "How can you girls be scared of a little tree? It's not even that scary if you look at it from another angle." Lightning Dust replied motioning them to come closer but they refused.

"You girls need to look at it from a different perspective like what I do." She said opening up a patch of leafs that were blocking the moons rays.

Once she done that the tree didn't look so scary after all "But how could you manage to stare and laugh at it while not getting scared at all?" Trixie questioned.

"Well I've learned from somepony that no matter how things may look even if it's scary always look on the bright side and smile and laugh" Lightning Dust said. She gave everypony a smile to show that it wasn't all that bad.

"_Maybe we'll get through this after all."_ Trixie thought as her and the others smile and giggle a bit before heading onwards.

Exiting the deep part of the forest the gang now found themselves now outside the deep forest part of the Everfree Forest coming to a cliff side.

"Well we can't go forward and I don't think we can jump off if we don't want to die because it will be one hard landing if we do." Rainbow looking down the cliff.

"What do we do now Trixie?" Sunset looking over to Trixie who was pondering what to do.

Before she could answer she felt something was close by that made her feel cold _"What was that all of a sudden?" _ she thought which was answered when the cliff suddenly gave way causing Trixie, Coco, Sunset, and Cheerlie to fall.

"IT'S A ROCKSLIDE!" Coco yelled out as she fell. Dash and Dust were the only flyers so they were unharmed.

"Hang on were coming! Dust grab Coco I got Cheerlie!" Dash yelled out as she dives down to grab Cheerlie who was flailing her hooves in the air, while Dust grabbed Coco who was cradling herself bracing for impact.

As Sunset slid down the side of the cliff she had managed to hook her tail on a branch to secure herself.

Trixie almost fell off but grabbed onto the side of the cliff but barely hanging on. Sunset knew that branch wouldn't hold long. So she unhooked her tail to slid down to where Trixie was.

"Hang on, I got you." Sunset said trying to pull Trixie up.

"Use you magic!" Trixie yelled desperately at Sunset who was huffing.

Sunset shakes her head "I've used too much of it in the forest so I've got to pull you up." Sunset tried again but the more she tried, the more Trixie began to slip.

"This is not how I want to die!" Trixie says as she starts to tear up.

"Trust me you're not going to die. I know that for a fact." Sunset reassured her and began to ponder an idea

"How can you be so sure?" Trixie said.

"Trixie…When it comes to a friend I trust them with my own life. So maybe you can do me a favor and trust me with yours?" Sunset asked as she continued to try and pull Trixie up.

At that moment an idea came to mind her mind _"It's a long shot but I'll try it."_ Sunset thought and her horn lit up and began to concentrate on Trixie and slowly a turquoise aura began to surround Trixie trying to lift her up trying to let her down slowly, but the magic was starting to take its toll on her.

"_Ponyfeathers why is she so heavy?"_ Sunset thought as sweat began to roll down her face. Just most of the way down Sunset couldn't take anymore and used up all her magic.

The aura surrounding Trixie dissipated around her "Uh oh." Trixie said and began to free fall down and was yelling her lungs out.

Sunset hurried down the side of the cliff jumping from stone to stone as she kept pace with the falling mare.

"_I've got to hurry or else she'll go splat right on the ground."_ Sunset thought as she quickened her pace. Eventually got ahead of Trixie who was still falling and found a spot that was still near the ground.

"_Okay here goes."_ She thought as Trixie was about to pass her but Sunset jumped in time to grab Trixie and turned the opposite direction so that Sunset would hit the ground instead of Trixie.

"_This is gonna hurt." _Bracing herself as she made an impact with the ground.

Trixie with her eyes closed the whole time didn't notice that Sunset even gabbed her "I'm dead, I'm dead, I died, dead." Was all that she was mumbling but when she opened her eyes that she was safely on the ground unharmed.

"What in the name of Celestia happened." She said as Rainbow Dash, Lightning Dust, Cheerlie, and Coco Pommel came over to see it she was alright.

"Cheerliee, Coco!" She ran over and gave them a worry hug.

"You two okay?" She asked extremely worried.

"Well thanks to Dash, and Dust over there." Coco said tilting her head over to them.

"Duh cause were awesome like that." Dash said blowing her hoof and Dust slightly blushing.

Trixie looked around but saw no sign of Sunset "Um what about Sunset?" she asked.

"Sunset is right here." Sunset blurted out slowly getting up and cracking her back loudly.

"Now I know what a rock feels like." Sunset said feeling the impact.

"Oh sweet Celestia, did I fell on you?" Trixie asked.

"More like I snatched you out of the air before you became a pony pancake, just a little sore after I took the impact." Sunset replied and Trixie was dumbfounded.

"You… took the impact… for me." Trixie manage to answer.

"Well, to be honest I thought that wasn't going to work when my magic ran out so quickly since you were so heavy." Sunset said but just the word heavy got Trixie mad.

"But I told you that you're not going to die, not on my watch. I'm a mare of my word." She said giving Trixie a hug.

"Well thanks Sunset." Trixie said.

"But to be honest I thought I was going to die too. It's like whenever a friend is in trouble, my mind just kicks into overdrive." Sunset responded breaking the hug.

"_She knew that I wasn't going to die and made sure that I didn't." _ Trixie thought.

"Well let's get going we don't want to attract unwanted attention." Rainbow suggests. After leaving the cliff side behind the gang gets further and further into the forest.

"I'm not liking this one bit." Coco said hiding behind Cheerlie.

"Its going to be okay we just need to figure how to get out of here." Cheerliee reassured patting her on the head. After walking for what seemed hours they come across a cave that looked intimidating to go in. Just by looking at it not only send chills down Coco's spine but it practically made her stop in her tracks.

"D-do we h-have to go in th-their?" Coco asked stuttering in her sentence pointing to the cave.

Trixie looked around for any available ways around but found none "Well it seems we have no choice but to go straight through this cave to the other side. Ready girls." Trixie looked back at the girls who were ready to go, well almost all of them.

Coco's legs were trembling when she said that they had to go into the cave "Are you feeling okay Coco?" Lightning asked.

"Well it's just that… I don't exactly do well in dark places." Coco admitted. Trixie only facehoofed in her response.

"Did anypony bring anything for light?" Sunset asked.

"I thought we wouldn't need it since we got two unicorns here that can light up an area for us." Rainbow said with a shrug.

"UGH! You should always pack the necessities when there needed!" Trixie yelled.

"Plus using an illumination spell and keeping lit takes both energy and concentration, and if we overuse our magic we run the chance of over-channeling." Sunset finished.

"Oh, hehe sorry about that." Dash said giggling.

Trixie only sighed "Well unless we find another light source we are out of luck." She said.

Then they hear a sound coming from the cave that sounded like a roar of a lion or something that send chills down everyponies spine "What in the name of Equestria was that?" Dash asked .

"I don't know and don't want to know." Coco said cowering behind Cheerliee, but they were shortly answered by a figure coming out of the cave. The figure appeared to be an actual lion that had a dark blue lion mane and its mouth open that was drooling at the sight of his next meal, the six ponies in front of him.

"A lion in the Everfree, I heard of manticores but a lion!" Trixie exclaimed taking a step back along with the others. Every time the lion moved toward them it was slow and limp. Cheerliee took notice of its behavior and instead of moving backwards she started to approach it cautiously

"CHEERLIEE!" they all yelled to her.

"Something isn't right here, if it were to eat us it would have already have done it minutes." Cheerliee said and continued to move closer to it. When she got close enough to check on the lion it began to roar in her face, at first Cheerliee was worried thinking she was going to be a midnight snack but instead she kept her cool and began inspecting the lion.

She found the source of the lions sudden limp leg "Let me have a look at that paw there." She said with a calming voice trying to calm its raging behavior.

The lion stopped roaring and lifted its paw so it would meet her at eye level. She saw that lion had stepped on some thorns and was slightly bleeding. Cheerliee took a breath

"Now this may hurt a bit but bear with me." She said and began pulling each of the thorns out of the lions paw, each time she pulled one out the lion roared.

"She's going to get herself killed out there if she keeps this up." Trixie said worried.

"Well I'm not going to sit here and let her get eaten!" Sunset said and began charging at the lion.

Cheerliee just finished pulling the thorns out and started placing disinfectant that she brought with her on its paw and bandaging up. "There, now doesn't that feel better." Cheerliee said and the lion began licking to death

"Now hey that's quite alright. I just couldn't leave you out here with all thorns in you." Cheerliee began to walk away.

"Everything's okay everypony!" She called out making Sunset skids making a screeching noise as she stopped in her tracks.

"What, but that thing was going to eat us." Sunset said pointing at the lion.

"I think I figured out why this lion was acting this way in the first." Cheerliee said taking out the thorns she kept and everypony gathered around.

"These are paranormal thorns." She said.

"What, aren't paranormal thorns are suppose to their behavior to change?" Trixie explained.

"That's what I mean." Cheerliee finished. The lion approached the group and began licking Cheerliee again.

"But how were you able to handle it?" Coco asked not as frightened anymore.

"Well I help out around Ponyville and I had to take over for Fluttershy when she was sick. You have to be nice and it goes to show, kindness can go a long way." Cheerliee said.

The lion went back to its normal self and returned to the cave not until it showed them another direction for the gang to follow.

"_She was so kind to it even though it looked so frightening and tried to eat us even I didn't have the courage to even walk up to it, somehow I think I'll get along with her just fine." _ Trixie thought as they continued onward to the castle of the two sisters.

Instead of going through the way Trixie thought was the correct path, the girls were now traveling down a rocky path. Everypony was silent until Trixie broke the silence clearing her throat.

"Well I forgot to say this earlier but thank you Cheerliee for handling that lion back." Trixie said making Cheerliee blush a little.

"Yeah I mean you handle it without a hitch!" Dust complemented

"Well I was scared at first from looking at it, and then I realized that it had to be in pain or something and I couldn't just leave it there hurting itself." Cheerliee pronounced.

The girls continued on but they were stopped when they heard a loud "Aiee!" coming from Coco

"What in the wide world of the Equestria was that for Coco!?" Dust asked as they all turned around to find Coco… clenching a wing shape gem in her mouth.

She spat the gem out of her mouth and began to squeal like a little filly "Don't you know what this is?" she questioned pointing to the gem and they all just blinked in confusion and she just facehooved and then continued in utter glee.

"This is a Yellow Sapphire, they are very rare gem." Coco said taking a breath as she looked at the gem.

"This would make a wonderful gift for Rarity." Coco said picking it up and placing it in her saddle bag.

"So you're just going to take it?" Sunset questioned.

"Better me than some rotten overgrown thief who would sell it on the black market." Coco pointed out as they all turned back around and continued on their path to the castle. What they didn't know that they were watched by a dark blue smoke and it traveled along until it found what looked like a giant tortoise but with varieties of gemstones on its back and one on its head. The smoke came up to the tortoise and removed the gem on its head cause it to yelped wildly. It looked at its head in the reflecting river which showed an empty spot and thus began to cry over the loss of its precious gem.

Back with the gang it took about ten minutes to reach the flowing river which somehow was now a raging river. Trixie began to examine the area.

"Great now what do we do, we can't cross it unless we can build a raft or something." Trixie concluded and the rest of the girls frowned at it and after a few seconds of silence they heard something that was in the water crying. The girls headed in the direction of the crying and came into view of the giant tortoise.

The girls walked over to see what the problem "Excuse me Mister but is something the matter?" Trixie asked but it was still crying as he looked to Trixie.

"Well if you must know my beloved gemstone was taken from me that sat atop of my head. This…This empty spot makes me look hideous!" The tortoise said still crying up a storm and causing the water to rage on instead of flowing nicely.

"Well I'm dreadfully sorry but I must ask if we could cross this river…" Trixie started but was interrupted by the tortoise.

"Not until I found a new gemstone for my head!" It wined as the rain of tears continued.

Trixie went back to the girls drenched in tears from the crying "Well there goes that idea out the window, plus Dash and Dust won't be able to carry us all and with him blocking the path me and Sunset can't get a clear shot of the other side." Trixie stated and the rest just sighed in disappointment.

Coco walked to the tortoise and took a closer look of the head and the shape of what the gem was. Its shape was a wing feather. She took out the gem she found earlier, its shape matched the of what was on its head. Coco began to think _"It's such a rare gem…I might never find one again, but…"_ Coco began to ponder but it didn't take long for her decision.

She walked up to the crying tortoise and cleared her throat "Excuse me? But I was wondering if you would accept this as a replacement gem?" asked Coco and tortoise stop crying for a minute and looked at the gem that was laid before him and his whole demeanor change

"A gem that would fit this gorgeous head of mine." It began to lean down to pick it up.

"Please allow me." Coco said as it leaned its head down, she placed the gem in its head which was a perfect fit. She stepped allowing him to test it.

"Well I must say you look rather handsome for a tortoise of your superiority." Coco complemented.

The raging water returned to normal "As a thank you for this generous gift allow me to escort you and your friends over." The tortoise said as it entered the river with its shell sticking out of the water. Sunset, Coco, Trixie, and Cheerliee climbed on as Rainbow Dash, and Lightning Dust flew above them.

"Coco I'm surprised that you gave that gem up, but weren't you going to give that gem to Rarity?" Trixie asked

"Yeah, you know you'll never find another Yellow Sapphire for a long time." Sunset added "Oh girls there's more to life than just taking things, and at some point you must give back so others can enjoy the same things you have." Coco stated.

"_Something to take and something to give back to so others could enjoy it." _Trixie pondered as their journey continued on.

After reaching the other side thanks to the tortoise, saying there goodbye and hope to meet again sometime, they have finally what seemed forever reach the bridge that will take them across to the castle of the two sisters.

"Well this'll be a piece of the cake." Trixie said with confidence

"All we have to do is cross this…" before she finished she almost fell off the cliff if it weren't for Dash catching her first and dragging her tail back up.

"What's with you and cliffs today huh Trix?" Dash asked with sarcasm. Sunset looked at the edge of the cliff.

"Well sign me up and call me freckles, the bridge is out." Sunset said.

"How are we going to get across now?" Coco asked, but Dash cleared her throat and fluttered her wings a little to show she could go across.

"Oh." Coco responds embarrassed a bit.

"I'll go across and retie the bridge, Dust you stay here okay this won't take long." Dash ordered and Dust saluted as Dash took to the air grabbing the vine that was below the mist. As she made it to the other side and she began tying the knot for the bridge where her friends could see her she started to hear a voice calling her name

"Rainbow Dash." Said the voice in a soft feminine tone, this surprised Dash making her body go on the defensive as she stood her ground and wings flared out.

"Alright who's out there, come out! What do you want?" Dash called out raising her front hoofs waiting for any incoming threat.

The voice continued "We want you Rainbow Dash." Said the voice again but it was getting closer.

"You do, who are you?" Dash questioned still maintaining her defensive stance.

"Who are we? We…" the voice that she was hearing became three figures in what seemed like an athlete flying suit.

All three of them were pegasus ponies like Dash, two of them were stallions that seemed to be bodyguard, the other was a mare that was the leader of the pack, there suits matched all three of their mane and tail which dark colors ranging from black to gray, the eye lenses were a bright yellow

"Are the Shadowbolts. Fastest aerial stunt team in the Everfree Forest, and soon to be all of Equestria." The mare announce with pride. Dash could only hop in glee.

"So you guys are like the Wonderbolts right?" Dash question

"We recent the Wonderbolts, and we are currently looking for new recruits." She began flying and circling Dash.

"Who have stamina." She said

"Check." Dash replied.

"Skill." She said again

"Check and Check." Dash replied back

"Somepony like…" She flew in close to Dashes ear.

"You" she whispered and Dash immediately jumped in the air.

"OH YEAH SIGN ME!" she yelled out and then she went back to what she was doing.

"Just give me a minute to tie this up and then…" before she could say another word.

"NO!" she barked out getting in Dash's way along with her companions.

"It's either them or us." The mare said letting Dash make the decision while on the other side Trixie and the other could see what she was doing.

"DASH DON'T YOU LISTEN TO THEM!" Trixie called out. The leader of the Shadowbolts look back at the group, her lenses glowed for a second and the fog became too thick to look through.

"Well Dash what's it going to be, them or us?" she asked again. Dash thoughts went haywire as she was asked again.

"_What do I do, do become a Shadowbolt and forget my friends or stay with my friends and forget the Shadowbolts." _ She thought, then a thought came to her mind.

"_What a minute I never heard of the Shadowbolts in the first place."_ Dash said and finally making her decision as she whispered.

"Thank you." The Shadowbolts thought they won her over.

"For the offer I mean." She stared in the mare eyes then went back to tying the vine to reopen the bridge.

"But I never leave a friend hanging." She finally said as she flew off to meet back with her friends.

As for the Shadowbolts they turned into three separate balls of dark blue smoke and then merging together and flee into the nearby path. The fog cleared and came from it Dash reappeared raising her front hoofs for a pose when she landed. Everypony cheered when she came back and then they continued onward.

"I thought you were going to go with them for a minute there you know." Trixie said with a concerned look.

"Hey I never leave my friends hanging ever, that would be uncool of me to do." She flew ahead of them a little.

"_A friend that you could always rely on. I could never she could be so… loyal." _ Trixie thought as they continued forward to find the Elements of Harmony and confront Nightmare Moon herself.

* * *

**F3: Well that ends part 2 of Moonlight Stories.**

**Pinkie: It's almost reaching the climax of the final part.**

**F3: Exactly. Next time: Part 3 Rise of the Elements of Harmony. I'm Fireuser3 Blazing Out.**

**Pinkie: And I'm pinkie pie signing off for now. Say Fire where do you keep the explosives. (Finds a closet full of them)**

**F3: PINKIE DON'T *A loud explosion is heard in the background*… light them. *Sighs**Walks over to pick the phone and dials for an ambulance* Hello Rampart…yeah she found my closet…yes thank you. *hangs up* I'm never going to get rid of this pony.**


	3. Rise of The Elements of Harmony

**F3: *Clock ticking in the background* Pinkie you are lucky that explosion wasn't fatal.**

**Pinkie: *Mane currently sticking straight up from the blast* Oh oh I want to do that again!**

**F3: PINKIE! Unless you're unaware I have part 3 to wrap up.**

**Pinkie: Wrap Up…oh you mean the winter wrap up song! *Begins singing Winter Wrap Up.***

**F3: *Facepalm* NOOO! NOW DO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Pinkie: Oh you're no fun. Fireuser3 doesn't not MLP, again it belongs to Lauren Faust, The Hub, and Hasbro.**

**F3: I'm Fireuser3 Blazing Out.**

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

**D9: What is this? *Picks up a script labeled 'Future Project'***

**D9: *Shrug* Wonder what he has…*Opens and reads it then closes it* That evil little brother of mine…**

* * *

**Part 3 Rise of the Elements of Harmony.**

After finally crossing the bridge that Dash that tied together they were able to proceed on their journey to find the castle that the elements of harmony lay dormant. As they walked the path leading up to the castle everypony started getting a little nervous

"Are you sure we'll be able to fight her?" Coco said looking down her voice no higher than an audible whisper.

"Oh come on, yeah she may look scary at first but I'm sure we can manage even if we are a little scared." Lightning assured her.

"I'm sure we can take her on!" Dash said puffing out her chest.

Well almost everypony was nervous, everypony tried not to show it but deep down after dealing with death looking trees, falling from a cliff, a lion, and a gem tortoise would drive anypony to the edge of fear or anything else.

The girls walked what seemed like ten or twenty minutes when they finally arrived at the gates of the Castle of the Two Sisters but to their dismay the drawbridge was up, that provided a dilemma for the girls.

The castle itself was intimidating, some of the cement blocks have been either knocked out of place or half destroyed, the two towers **(AN: Not those two towers!)** were either missing a lot shingles from and the third destroyed. Dash and Dust took to the skies to see if there was a way to release the drawbridge.

"I think there's a way in but it's going to take some time to actually find any lever in their!" Dash called out.

"Okay just you two be careful in their you hear me!" Trixie called back.

"Hey careful is my middle name." Dash boasted.

"I thought your middle name was Aurora." Dust said with a chuckle.

Dash facehoofed "It's a figure of speech Dust, now come on let's go!" Dash said before shooting off toward the big hole in the roof and Dust follows.

They both entered inside the castle and just as bad as the outside it was bad on the inside too. The walls color had faded over time, most of the banners have been torn down or torn up that would give Rarity a hay day in here. Some of the pillars were mostly destroyed.

The two mares looked around for a switch or a lever that would bring the drawbridge down. "This place is too scary for my taste. Let's find whatever we're looking for and get out of here." Dust said in a more worried tone, which Dash nodded in agreement. They began flying around for a while.

"Dash we've been looking around this place for what seemed like eternity." Dust saying breathing a bit heavy.

Dash was still looking and then saw something that looks like a statue and flew over too it. It was a statue of an alicorn with the horn straight and pointing at them. The statue looked identical to Celestia.

"Hey isn't this statue a little crooked." Dust said and began turning the statue to the right until there was a click sound.

The drawbridge descended down to the rest of the girls that were waiting outside. The girls walked in where Dash and Dust were.

"Man this place is messier than my house after a magic overload." Sunset replied looking around at the mess.

"I would agree. Though this place is a castle and its quite old if I don't say so myself." Cheerliee agreed.

"Girls now is not the time to admire this place we need to find the elements and Nightmare Moon, so time is wasting." Trixie said moving forward. The rest nodded in agreement following her.

"Well do you know where Ms. Nightmare Moon is in this place?" Dash questioned raising an eyebrow making Trixie stop in her tracks. She rubbed her chin for a bit then a small sweat drop came across her face.

"Uh…hehehe… no." Trixie bluntly said causing the others to trip over themselves.

"WHAT!" was what Dash said and flew up into Trixie's face.

"You said you know how to get here and yet you don't know where she is in this place!" Dash yelled out causing Trixie to backpedal a bit.

"Hey, this is Trixie's first time in the castle and Trixie wouldn't know this places layout." Trixie ranted, and then paused at what she was saying.

"Thank you very much Dash, now you got Trixie speaking in third pony!" She yelled out and walked off to calm down and the others followed. Meanwhile in the throne room of the castle stood Nightmare Moon unknowing of the Elements of Harmony were in the castle, was looking through a ball of smoke that revealed the six mares that were in her castle

"So these ponies believe they could stop my eternal night. Well they will be far mistaken by my power. THESE PONIES WILL BOW BEFORE ME!" Nightmare Moon began casting a spell.

"Come my subjects of the night, come and dispose of these intruders from my sight." Nightmare Moon chanted and six buffs of smokes appeared.

Each buff of smoke began to transform into six darker ponies. Two unicorns, two earth ponies, and two pegasus ponies came out. The first one looked like Rainbow Dash but its coat was a darker cyan and its eyes were dark green, another was like Cheerliee but its coat and mane were very dark colored opposites of the original Cheerliee even the eyes were a dark magenta. The pony that looked like Lightning Dust, it's mane was a dark purple with a streak of dark blue in it, coat is a dark turquoise, and her eyes were darken gold.

The fourth transformed into a dark version of Coco Pommel with her mane two shades of gray, a dark amber tan coat; its eyes were a darker cyan. The fifth became a dark version of Sunset Shimmer with her mane a dark crimson with a dark gold in it, and its coat was dark brilliant amber with its eyes of a light cyan. The last had a dark azure blue coat with dark platinum mane, with dark magenta eyes.

All of them appeared and were ready "Now go my subjects show these guests a good time." Nightmare Moon commanded.

"Yes. All hail to the eternal night!" they chanted and ran off to find the intruders that were within the castle. As they past there was another room that contained five stoned spheres unknown of what they do.

In another part of the castle the girls stayed close together with Cheerliee, Sunset, Coco, and Trixie staying on the ground while Dust, and Dash stayed in the air incase to alert them of anything coming their way. The girls saw two big blue doors that looked like it led to another area of the castle.

"Should we open it?" Coco asked hesitant as Trixie lets out a sigh stepping up to the doors.

"Well I don't see any other doors around and this looks like the only way we can go right now." Trixie concluded as all the girls began opening the doors. The doors creaked open and revealed was a large area that looked like the ballroom of the castle. Along the entrance was a staircase, and two other doors; one leading straight ahead and another to the right.

The girls were in awe of the sight when they entered. Sure the ballroom was empty but there was a hanging chandelier above them which lit up the room with six candles lit on it.

"This place is so gorgeous, patch it up and redo the walls with a little old hoof grease and it look good as new." Coco commented as the others looked at her with a weird look.

Coco blushed a little embarrassed at her own antics "What you thought fashion had to do with just clothing?" Coco said.

Trixie let out a giggle "Okay girls now all we have to do is figure out which way to take it either: the doors or the stairs?" Trixie looked at the girls to see if they could make a decision.

"Well the stairs would make more sense, I mean if I were Nightmare Moon and want to make sure the elements were never found; it would be the staircase." Sunset deduced

"Well it could be that simple, I would hold up behind one of these doors here that would seem a little more sense than climbing some stupid stairs." Dash argued then Cheerliee chimed in.

"Well both do sound good choices but we would have to find out for ourselves." She added.

"Well I could find out and check the staircase." Dust chimed in and sped toward it, but before she could get close she ran smack into… nothing. Dust pealed back and shook her head in surprise.

"Huh?" was the only thing came from her mouth when a ripple effect came from what she hit. Trixie approached it and tapped her hoof causing it to ripple.

"What in Celestias name is this?" Trixie said shock of this development.

Then they heard what seemed like echoes of laughs from a group of mad mares that seemed to be coming from everywhere "So are you surprised about our forcefield spell little innocent pony." A voice said.

"Oh aren't we going to have some fun today!" said another

"Easy there, they are the intruders and they must be punished as such." Said a third voice

"Can we just get this over with they look and seem boring to the sight." A fourth.

"I'm going to enjoy ripping them apart limb from limb." A fifth.

"I think it's only fair that we introduce ourselves to them shall we." The final voice said

"YEAH!" the other five voices shouted in glee.

After that, six smokes came from the chandelier above them as the six candles flickered causing them to go out. It wasn't completely dark but it wasn't bright enough either but just enough to see. The six smokes took on theirs forms and as they did one by one the girls were stunned as what they were seeing in front of them.

"But that impossible." Trixie said taking in a breath.

"What in the hay is going on?" Dash stunned, Dust just hovered in place at the sight before Cheerliee spoke up scared to death.

"B-But h-how" She stuttered a bit. Coco was too scared to even move. Sunset however was already in battle ready stance ready to fight whatever's coming.

As the smoke cleared it was clear the smokes became the dark versions of themselves "Are you surprised? Why of course you are." The leader who looked like Trixie remarked before continuing

"We are the servants of the Moon deity herself. I am Shadow Moon." She introduced

"I'm Shadow Dash." Said the other

"I'm Shadow Dust."

"Call me Shadow Shimmer."

"I am Shadow Liee"

"And finally I am Shadow Pommel as in I'm going to pummel you into dust." She laughed in sadistic tone.

The leader spoke up "We only serve the mare of the night and those who oppose her will be…" Shadow Moon made an imaginary line below her neck with her hoof.

"Executed." She finished with a sadistic grin as S. Pommel clapped her hooves in delight.

The girls were still stunned at what they were looking at basically themselves in a way, but it was essentially there darker counter parts.

"And don't think of running away this forcefield we keep you here as long as we wish it." She said and began her fighting stance.

"So who would like to go first eh?" She asked readying herself.

That got the rest of the girls out their trance they were in after she said that. Sunset stepped forward and looked back to the other girls.

"Okay girls if we're going to get to Nightmare Moon we are going to get past these fakers first. As a friend of mine said 'It's time for an applesauce kicking hoedown!'" Sunset stated as she began running toward her fake self.

"Yeah come on let's show these fakers who the real ponies are!" Dash stated as sped toward her fake self.

Cheerliee regained her composure "Well if it must be done, then so be it." She said as she charged at her dark self.

Trixie, Coco, and Lightning Dust nodded as Dust and Coco charged at the other while Trixie fired a blast of magic at her dark half.

The battle began between the originals and their dark halves. Shadow Dash and Rainbow Dash were already having a knockout drag out fight with their hooves going back and forth trying to hit each other. Dash took a right hoof to the side of her jaw causing her to spin and land on the ground. Dash rubbed her jaw to make sure it wasn't broken.

"C'mon is this all that the so called fastest flyer in all of Equestria can do?" S Dash taunted hovering over RD.

Dash got back up and cracked her neck as if she's not back down yet.

"Nope just warming up!" She shouted and took to the air again.

While her fight was happening Sunset and S. Shimmers fight was heating up both literally horn to horn at each other.

"Do you think that we could be beaten easily will you have another thing coming!" S Shimmer taunted as she began pushing Sunset to walk backwards, but Sunset tried to push back but this other was too strong in reference of strength.

"I'm…not giving…up…yet." Sunset said as she tried to push back.

While Sunset was in a strength match Lightning Dust was focusing dodging S. Dusts hooves from hitting her.

"Slacker. Clown. Party Freak." S. Dust said these with every hoof she thrown only to miss Lightning until her forth hoof punch made contact with the right side of her jaw.

"Do you think that anypony is actually going to like you because of your fooling around, you'll be nothing but an annoyance to all ponies." S. Dust replied and LD answered back quickly with a counter hoof to her side of her skull.

"Everypony loves me back home. All I'm doing is being me and nopony is going to tell me otherwise." She stated and began her counterattack on S. Dust.

Cheerliee was having difficulty fight off Shadow Liee which the only thing that see was outmatch was Shadow Liee speed on the ground and striking Cheerliee with quick but accurate strikes causing her to fall on her side with S. Liee standing over her.

"Now do you see it is pointless to fight us and now this castle will become your tome." S. Liee stated but Cheerliee quickly got back up and bucked her with her hind legs in the dark mares teeth.

"Not yet, I'm not going to die today." Cheerliee stated proudly.

Coco was backed into the forcefields corner and scared out of her wits trying to get away from her dark half after sustaining some blows from her all to her lower and upper body but all what Shadow Pommel did was just grin wildly.

"Well are you finally going to give in yet?" S. Pommel smiled and licked her lips at the scared pony.

"_What do I do, I can't fight to save my own flank, I'm just too scared to fight back." _ She thought

"_Should I give up?"_ she questioned herself shaking in fear.

Another moment passed as she closed her eyes in defeat as she closed her eyes to let her mind wonder off only for her mind to be interrupted by another voice: _"We all can't control our fears but only you can conquer your fears than there is nothing that you can't do."_ Coco eyes shot back open from what the voice said.

"Well I guess it's time to put you out of your…" Before S. Pommel could finish her sentence she was answered with Coco giving a tackle to her skull causing her to fall backwards.

"Do you ever shut up." She said now standing above her dark self despite the splitting headache she just gave herself.

Trixie was having a duel of magic between each other which so far both of them were even in both power and technique but the only thing that Trixie was lacking is stamina so she could only able to make small bursts of magic. Shadow Moon saw this as an opportunity for her to strike at her. S. Moon increased the output of her magic to push Trixie back a ways toward the forcefield.

"You are only delaying your death little pony why don't you make it easier on yourself and surrender to the Nightmare." She taunted as she increased her magic output more pushing Trixie now to the edge of her shield.

"_She's too strong even for me to handle but I need to create an opening or I'm going to be knocking on the gates of the afterlife."_ Trixie panic at her thought as she looked around at everypony who were having their own trouble.

"_Everypony is counting on me to get through and everypony is doing their best too, so I can't let them down." _ Trixie thought as she slowly walked her way toward S. Moon.

"Well it seem you still have some fight left in you after all, but you effort will be all for naught. You are nothing but a weak pony who doesn't deserve to live." S. Moon said.

"You saying like you know me." Trixie stated.

"Oh we the servants of the moon know all of you before you even know about yourself." S. Moon said with a wild grin.

"_Then maybe I can work around that."_ Trixie thought then came up with an idea.

"If you know me well…" Trixie began as she broke the connection with their magic and sprinted toward Sunset and S. Shimmer who were still locking horns and Trixie tackled S. Shimmer.

"Let's trade partners!" she finished and Sunset picked up on what she was doing and sprinted toward S. Moon. As soon as Trixie and Sunset traded places everypony got the same idea the others.

Dash went after S. Dust; Lightning Dust went after S. Dash, Cheerliee went after S. Pommel, Coco sprint and proceed to head butt S. Liee, and Sunset went after S. Moon. They were now back the shadow ponies to the edge of the forcefield.

"Hey this is no fair!" S. Pommel shouted out as she was getting forced back by Cheerliee

"How could they?" S. Dash getting literally an aerial tackle by Dust.

"We got to retreat everypony!" S. Moon stated surprised by this turn of events and all of them turned into six puffs of smoke and disappeared.

After they have retreated the barrier that was surrounding them disappeared to "Is everypony alright? No injuries?" Cheerliee asked but only limping a little.

"I'm good but my horn is going to be sore for a month after this." Sunset stated. Coco slowly walked up but was favoring her front right hoof and rubbing her skull.

"I'm little beaten but it's could've been worse." Coco said.

Trixie was just panting probably tried from her fight with her dark self "Just…need…to rest." Was all she could say before collapsing, luckily Lightning Dust was there to support her so she didn't fall on the solid ground.

"I'm alright, even though that meanie definitely gave me a sore jaw." Dust said as she popped her jaw back into place stifling a scream.

"Same here, but it doesn't hurt as much." Rainbow Dash said until her jaw was poked by Sunsets hoof.

"OW OW OW! SUNSET WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Dash shouted putting a hoof on her sore jaw.

"Doesn't hurt as much hm." She raised an eyebrow at Dash.

"Okay so it hurts doesn't mean you have to go poking at it!" Sunset only giggled at her.

"Okay girls with Trixie out of breath and Coco's hoof we may have to carry them, Dust you carry Trixie and Sunset will carry Coco." Cheerliee said still limping a little from her back left leg

"And what about you, you don't seem in best condition either you know." Dash stated pointing at Cheerliees limping hoof.

"Oh it's nothing really." Cheerliee fake smiled as she tried putting pressure on her back hoof only for her to retract it back.

"AH! Looks like it's a little more tender than I thought." She blushed in embarrassment.

"I guess you can carry me Dash for a little while until the aching in my hoof stops." She said as Dash scoped her up on her back along with Dust carrying Trixie and Sunset carrying Coco.

"Okay everypony let's get going." Sunset announced as they began walking straight ahead to hopefully to confront Nightmare Moon.

Meanwhile in the throne room of the castle where Nightmare Moon stood along with her six servants "Thy have asked of you to do one simple little job and yet… **YOU FAILED AND HAVE DONE QUITE THY OPPOSITE."** Nightmare Moon shouted at her servants.

"We beg of you mistress to give us another chance and we will destroy them." S. Moon pleaded.

"**SILENCE!"** She shouted again as she cast a spell that returned them back into puffs of smoke.

"**FOR YOUR PUNISHMENT I SHALL SEND YOU TO THE DOORS OF THE AFTERLIFE!" **Nightmare Moon then proceed to blast all of them with six lightning bolts to make they would never to be given a second thought and with that they were gone.

She sighed "It's really hard to find good servants these days." She states extremely annoyed as she prepares for her backup plan(s).

With the girls 10 minutes had passed and despite injured hoofs and recovering from what could only be described as a major headache in the case of Sunset and Trixie all of them were moving onwards. Trixie woke up to notice that she was being carried by Lightning Dust

"Wh-What's going on?" She asked "You kinda passed out Trixie so I'm carrying you for a bit." Dust explained. Trixie looked around to see that Coco and Cheerliee were also being carried and looked at them with concern.

"They were injured during the fight but they'll be okay." Dust reassured her only for Trixie to let out a sigh of relief.

"Well you don't have to carry me anymore Lightning Dust I can walk just fine." Trixie said as she got off her back, stumbling a bit but was okay.

"Just call me Dust or Lightning that I'd prefer." She said as they were getting closer to their location.

After everypony recovered from their wounds the group came across a large room that wasn't all ruined like the other rooms they've came to, there was also a large tree statue having five stone spheres on each branch.

"Five stones, these have to be the Elements of Harmony I just know it." Trixie said to herself as she saw them. Dust and Dash went to grab each of the stone spheres.

"Gently we don't won't them to bust to pieces or anything." Trixie says cautiously as all the spheres were placed in front of her.

"So what now girl, any bright ideas?" Cheerliee asked

"Well now I have to see if I can cause some sort of…'spark.'" Trixie stood by the stones.

"But it will take time for to work." She added and began casting a spell on the stone elements.

"C'mon girls let's give Miss Trixe some space so she can concentrate." Coco said motioning to every other pony to move away. Trixie continued casting her spell to maintain it trying to remake the elements.

A giant flash interrupted her seemed like a hoof hit her knocking her back a few feet. What appeared in front of her was none other than the dark alicorn Nightmare Moon.

Trixie grind her teeth together looking at Nightmare Moon "Naughty pony to you know it's rude to enter ones home without permission." She said shaking her hoof in disapproval.

"And do you know that it is rude to bring eternal night to Equestria." Trixie countered. Nightmare Moon began to stir up a small tornado with her mist and lifted the five spheres up to her and began to teleport.

When Trixie realized what she was doing she jumped into the small tornado teleporting her with Nightmare Moon. When the girls saw the flash they came rushing only to find that Trixie had disappeared from the room.

"Where'd she go?" Sunset asked looking around for Trixie.

"Well c'mon then let's get a move on girls!" Dash roared as they all ran or flew to find Trixie as fast as they can.

The small tornado appeared in the throne room; Trixie was thrown from the tornado and was knocked back a few feet while Nightmare Moon stood next to her throne and behind her was the five stone spheres that she was guarding. All that Trixie could do was stare her down

"_Ooh ponyfeathers now what I'm I going to do when she has to elements over there? What would Dash would do right about now?" _ Trixie thought it over then came to a single crazy decision.

"_Looks like I got no other choice."_ She concluded.

Trixie took a charge position and lit up her horn "You have got to be kidding me." Nightmare Moon said as if she was joking, but got her answer when Trixie began to charge at her, and Nightmare Moon responded by charging at Trixie horn pointed toward her.

Before Trixie and Nightmare collided, Trixie had teleported behind Nightmare and ran straight toward the elements and continued where she left off "C'mon just one little spark please." Trixie practically begged her spell to work.

When Nightmare Moon realized what Trixie did "You imprudent mare how dare you trick me!" Nightmare teleported in front of Trixie and knocked her away from the elements, but it seemed that her spell did have an effect on the elements because they were starting to spark.

"NO! That is impossible!" Nightmare said in fear of the elements reawakening.

Unfortunately the spark of the elements didn't last long as it faded from them. That made her grin in joy "Well it seems that you have failed little pony but the darkness is here to stay!" she laughed as she reared up her front hoofs and brought them down on the elements, shattering them into pieces. Trixie could only look on as they were destroyed. Nightmare laughed in glee as the only thing that could defeat her was now far out of reach.

The rest of the girls came running in "Trixie!" they all shouted then they all froze when Nightmare Moon was in there sights.

"Your too late little ponies." Nightmare Moon stared at the broken pieces of the spheres.

"The elements of harmony are no more, and the moon shall stay as I rule over all!" she added. All hope for them were lost without the elements there was no chance.

Trixie thought it over about the elements and the book she read about them _"There are six elements of harmony: laughter, kindness, generosity, honesty, and loyalty. The sixth elements is unknown but it only reveals itself when one is worthy of it." _Trixie recalled

"Worthy?" she whispered but what she didn't see was that there was still a spark on the elements. Five shards of the elements began to glow with power.

"What is the meaning of this trickery." Nightmare Moon said in confusion shielding her eyes from the bright light.

Then each element began to form "I think I'm starting to understand the meaning of the elements." Trixie stated as the element shards began circling around the other five mares.

One turned into a brilliant orange sun "Sunset an honest pony who is willing to give up her life to save another." She began

Another transformed into a light blue lightning bolt accompanied with a star "Lightning Dust always keeps everypony happy and smiling in the face of fears itself."

Another began to take shape of a pink daisy "Cheerliee, she showed that nothing big or small is to always show a little kindness because kindness can always go a long way."

The forth transformed into a purple feather "Coco Pommel she showed that generosity can sometimes come at a price but you always feel good inside knowing that you helped somepony no matter who they are."

The fifth one turned into a red lightning bolt "Rainbow Dash, her loyalty to her friends means the world to her and she would never…" she looked towards Dash "Ever leave a friend behind."

The five shards were placed in the shards but then there was a sixth flash, and in the flash appeared a crown embedded with a purple five pointed star with a crescent moon in the middle.

"The spark...the spark is friendship itself! It is something that is inside all of us." Trixie stated as herself and the others floated in midair. Trixie's eyes began to glow as a rainbow colored streak filled the room and attack Nightmare Moon

"NOOOO! I AM NIGHTMARE MOON,THE PENICLE OF DARKNESS **I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED BY SOME PONIES!**" She yelled trying to fight back but it was no use as a dark smoke began to leave Nightmare Moons body.

The bright rainbow vanished and the six ponies landed on the ground. All of them were huffing after that event with the necklaces they were wearing "Did… it… work?" Coco panted between words. Her question was answered by a sight groan coming from where Nightmare Moon stood except it wasn't Nightmare Moon.

The pony that was unconscious was about a little bit bigger than the rest of them, her horn was about half as long as a regular unicorn, her eyes were no longer green catlike but more dark cyan with normal pupils as a normal pony and her wings were that of a normal pegasus instead all vampire like, and her cutie mark was a white crescent moon surrounded by a night scene. She also wore a small armor piece in front of her with a crescent moon mark as well, her mane and tail was that of night itself, and her coat was a dark sapphire blue.

The ponies were shocked at first seeing this new pony in fact an alicorn pony "Do not worry, she is no longer a threat anymore." A motherly voice said from behind them, when they looked behind them, a pony that was three time there size with a horn that was also three times longer than an average unicorn, wings that were that expanded longer than a pegasus, her coat is a silk white, her cutie mark was almost similar as Sunsets but with a yellow and a brilliant orange color, her mane was mixed with light magenta, light green, and light blue and seemed to flow whenever she walks, her eyes were a dark pink color and wore a armor piece in front that covers her chest with a crest of the burning sun.

"P-P-Princess Celestia!" Trixie yelled out in surprise.

"Yes." She answered.

"Are you okay Princess?" Sunset asked.

"Yes I am thank you for worrying." She answered in a motherly tone.

"Whoa hold everything, what do mean she can't harm us anymore?" Dash questioned

"Because when you used the Elements of Harmony it purified her from her darkness." Celestia said as she looked toward the pony

"Isn't that correct… sister." Celestia said catching everypony off guard.

The pony flinched as if she was going to be hurt or worse by her sister who was standing over her. What came as a surprise to her was her elder sister to her hoof and wrapped it around her neck "I'm glad that you are not hurt Luna." She said as she comforted her confused sister.

"But dear sister it was I that was blinded by jealousy and rage that I couldn't stand living in the shadows of you dear sister of the sun." Luna said.

The others were both shocked and confused at the same time "Whoa! Whoa! Hold it!" Dash shouted making everypony look toward her.

"So all this time we were fighting your sister!" Dash exclaimed.

"And you didn't tell us!" Trixie finished getting only a nod from Celestia.

"Yes my dear student, I'm afraid that if I would have told you who Nightmare Moon was you would be to focused on stopping her, and not realize the true reason I sent you here." Celestia said.

Trixie was speechless from Celestias words but could only give a slight nod in agreement. Celestia turned back to her sister "Rise up dear sister, let us return to Canterlot and prepare properly." Celestia said, but her sister still confused

"Dear sister what about thy judgment sister, after all transpired today, would thy deserved forgiveness from thee, good sister?" Luna questioned

"All can be forgiven dear Luna; Though my council will be wanting to know about the events that transpired today."

**Epilogue**

Celestia and Luna returned to Canterlot and returned to Ponyville to resume the celebration where it was interrupted. After Celestia raised the sun, she and her sister were prepared to leave back to Canterlot.

Trixie watched as Celestia and Luna walked in the chariot with the guard pegasi preparing to take to the skies.

"What troubles you my dear student?" Celestia asked.

"Well princess, I don't know what to do I mean your letter that you sent me." Trixe starts as she brings out the letter.

"Only stated for me to oversee the preparations of the Summer Sun Celebration." Trixie stated.

"And this troubles you how?" Celestia asked.

"Well… it's just that… it doesn't say about staying here." Trixie said. Celestia pondered what Trixie was trying to tell her and then realized.

"If I'm not mistaken you are wanting to remain here in Ponyville, is that what your trying to ask me." Celestia said only to make Trixie bolt up in surprise.

"Well yes, and it's something else that was said in your letter, for me to make some friends, and well I don't want to leave them now that I've meet them. I would like to request to stay here in Ponyville." Trixie asked waiting on her decision.

She pondered that question for a minute "So you have made some good friends here I see." She said looking towards the other five.

"Yes I have, though they maybe unorthodox, I'm sure we'd get along just fine." Trixie stated.

"Then you have my permission to stay in Ponyville, under the condition that a report on the magic of friendship once and awhile if that would okay." Celestia said.

Trixie nods while bowing "Thank you thank you thank you! Trixie is most grateful." She said as Celestia chuckles

"You are doing it again my student." She says as Trixie blushes in embarrassment.

* * *

**F3: Well everyone that was the grand finale.**

**Pinkie: Yay! The Grand Finale**

**F3: Of episode 1.**

**Pinkie: Of episode… What!  
F3: I'll be posting some of my own episode ideas online once I get them started so be on the lookout for them okay.**

**Pinkie: *Brings out a party cannon* It's going to be a real blast! *Fires party cannon at F3***

**F3: *Goes through ceiling* LOOKS LIKE FIREUSER3 IS BLAZING OUT AGAIN! *Small star seen in sky.***

**Pinkie: hehe… oops.**

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

**D9: *Looks at file called 'Episode Ideas' on F3's Laptop* Wow he is really…A episode based off Freak Friday? …AND HE WANTS ME TO WRITE THE SECOND PART OF HIS SEASON 1 FINALE! **

**Comet: Do you really think you should be doing this?**

**D9: *Looks to Comet* You get back to my PMD story missy.**

**Comet: *Turns around* Fine.**

**D9: *Turns back to Laptop* Well at least he's trying…Though…*Thinks a moment then shrugs vanishing into a portal***


End file.
